


I'm Flattered to Be Shipped with Him

by kittyhittyrh



Category: Septiplier - Fandom, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom, youtube - Fandom
Genre: Dreams, Other, Ship but not ship, based on something Jack said a while ago, old story, ship responsibly people
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-13
Updated: 2020-09-13
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:02:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 883
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26450812
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kittyhittyrh/pseuds/kittyhittyrh
Summary: Jack takes the time to admit somethings to Mark





	I'm Flattered to Be Shipped with Him

Sean stares at his computer, trying to decide if this was really a good idea. He was tempted to close out of skype just as he was greeted by text as the person he wanted to talk started typing. Freezing, the Irishman waited, eager to know his what friend needed. The message popped up.  
“Hey man, we haven’t talked in a few days. Wanna play a game together?”  
Sean chuckled, responding, “Sure, Mark.”  
Another message: “Sweet, what game?”  
Shrugging, despite the other not being able to see him, “Doesn’t really matter to me.”  
After a while of talking, Sean forgot about his dilemma and they agreed on a game.  
After the usual mess of killing each other and blaming the other for their own demises, they stopped their recording software.  
“It seems like forever since we got to do that!” the redhead was laughing.  
Sean smiled, laughing in agreement. On Mark’s end of the skype call, there was a sudden whining. His laughter almost instantly ceasing, “I’ll talk to you later, Jack,” as he ended the call he could be heard talking to Chica.  
Sean smiled, saying “bye” back. Drumming, his fingers on this desk, he sighs. He should probably get to editing that train wreck of a video. Just then one of his Sam plushies catches his eye. The green septiceye staring at him.  
“Don’t give me that look, Sam. Sam. Stop it. Fine! I’ll message him! Dammit, Sam, you are so lucky you’re cute.”  
He quickly messaged Mark, saying they needed to talk and that it was really important. He got a response shortly after, “Gimme a minute. Need to attend to Chica.”  
Sean could not be anymore nervous. In fact he couldn’t believe how nervous he was! Was he really going to do this? Why was he even doing this anyway? Mark was one of his best friends!  
Pushing the keyboard aside he lay his head against his desk, closing his eyes. He just had to calm down. Calm down, Sean. Calm down.  
The sound of a call request startled from his thoughts, he jumped back in his seat. Biting his lower lip, he considered just rejecting the call but he decided against it. He needed to do this.  
Taking a deep breathe, he accepted the call. He was greeted by the other’s smiling face, “What’s up?”  
Now or never, Sean. Now or never.  
“Are you okay, Jack?”  
“Mark, I have something I need to tell,” Sean’s voice came out surprisingly serious.  
Raising an eyebrow, Mark spoke, confused, “Go on?”  
Now or never, Sean.  
“Ever since the whole Septiplier thing started I’ve realized somethings. The main thing being, how I feel for you.” He noticed that Mark was about to speak and quickly cut him off. “No. Let me finish or I won’t ever get this courage back. I was flattered when I first seen people shipping us. Then I wonder why. I mean you’re one of my best friends! Plus I’m not gay! Why would I like it? Then, after a while of denying. I realized I must be a little gay, because I had a crush on you. I’ve had a crush on you for quite sometime, Mark. However, I think it may be more than just that,” his voice trailed, his courage deflating.  
Sean looked away from his friend, his green hair falling over his crystal eyes. He could feel how hot his face was and knew it was red enough to make a tomato jealous.  
They sat in silence, before Mark let out a long sigh, “Look, J- Sean, I’m flattered, but there are some problems with your confession,” Sean’s confused expression made Mark mentally face palm, “Sean, I have a girlfriend. You have a girlfriend.”  
Sean opened his mouth to speak, but was cut off, “And you need to wake up.”  
Sean sat up dazed and confused. After rubbing sleep from his eyes he sees the time. 4:30 am. He couldn’t believe he slept that long. He didn’t get a video out today! He cupped his face in his hands. Dammit. Knowing, his fans they're going to think he died or something. He sighs, with that message from his subconscious he might as well be.  
His eyes caught his monitor, reaching for the mouse. He pulled it out of sleep mode and typed in his password. Skype popped up, along with the message he sent to Mark about them needing to talk and several missed calls from the American.  
Great now he was probably worried about him. Sean ran his hand threw his hair, trying to figure out what he should do. He then realized he was panicking for no reason. His dream was right. What the hell was he thinking? Sure he had a small crush on his friend, big deal. He’d get over it. He loved Signe. He knew Mark was perfectly happy with Amy. Why the hell was he making it so weird?  
Chuckling at his stupidity, he messaged Mark, “Just wanted to say that you scream like a girl.”  
With that he closed out skype and shut down his computer. Maybe in another universe.  
He didn’t exactly know how he’d make up for the lack of today’s content but he did know that he was happy right where he was.

**Author's Note:**

> This is in no way directed to anyone in particular. I wrote this back in high school when the fandom was at war over shipping them. Things have died down now. My personal opinion on it was it was okay but not to force it on Mark or Sean.


End file.
